


Delicious Snack

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Macro/Micro, Other, Soft Vore, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being so incredibly talented makes you hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicious Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Proof that I am literal trash.  
> Warns for noncon, vore, macro/micro etc etc etc  
> Also they/them pronouns for izuru bc I headcanon them as nb okay? ok.

As Hinata sat on the table in silence, his eyes scanning the room in an almost irritant manner, a loud growl emitted from the crimson eyed, long haired giant's stomach.

Hinata rose to his feet, looking at Izuru’s face and analysing it for a few seconds, before sighing deeply.

"You’re hungry already? You only ate a few minutes ago."

Izuru tried to hide their slightly flushed face behind their curtain of ebony hair, their stomach groaning more. They rubbed at it gently, glaring at the small, frowning male with a mild anger.

"…Yes, I am still hungry. Fetch me some food, Hajime."

Rolling his eyes and turning on his heel, Hinata began to walk off. Just as his feet started to move, he felt something grab the loose material of his shirt, pulling him upwards and enclosing him in a tight grip, a cage of icy, pale fingers imprisoning him.

He squirmed and kicked frantically, yelling, begging to be let go of; to no avail, he was stuck like this.

"S-shit….let go of me…this isn’t funny…!"

Ignoring Hinata’s pleas and begging, Izuru tilted their head back and parted their jaws wide, licking their lips.

By now, Hinata’s heart was increased in an irregular beat, a split second of numbness overtaking his body before he was dropped into his predator’s mouth. Hinata breathed heavily, close to bursting into tears as he grabbed onto Izuru’s tongue with a harsh grip, praying that they wouldn’t swallow him, that this was all some terrifying nightmare, that he would wake up in a cool sweat with a pounding headache and a trembling body.

But…the moist wetness of Izuru’s soft tongue, thick, sticky drool coating him, teeth grinding against him, made Hinata realise that this was all too real. His now weak and clammy hands finally gave way and un-gripped Izuru’s plushy tongue, sliding down their tight, mucus walled throat and landing into a wet, dark cave cushioned with half digested food and stale smelling stomach acid. The predator themself gave a small burp, before rubbing their slightly bloated, gurgling stomach and reclining in their chair, trying hard to ignore their meal squirming and kicking and scratching at their stomach.

"Was it really worth such a fuss, Hajime?"


End file.
